degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Bianca-Anson Relationship
The relationship between Bianca DeSousa and Anson began and ended prior to Season 10. Relationship History Overview Prior to season 10, Anson was sent to jail, causing the initial break-up between him and Bianca. After Anson was released from jail, he ran into Bianca at a street-side dance competition, and began following her where ever she went. However, Bianca wanted nothing to do with him, as she was in a relationship with Drew Torres. Anson followed Bianca to a Keke Palmer concert and tried to rape her. Then Drew arrived and tried to fight Anson, but was ultimately losing to him. In self-defense, Bianca struck Anson's head with a brick, which killed him. The two ran away from the crime scene, but Drew turned himself in for the next day, taking the blame for the incident. Season 11 In Spring Fever, after Bianca won some tickets for a Keke Palmer concert, she runs into Anson. He tries to talk to her, but Bianca then leaves with her boyfriend Drew. Later at the concert, Bianca runs into Anson. Bianca asks him if he's stalking her, but Anson claims that he's a huge Keke fan. He then tells her that he was thinking about her a lot while he was in jail. Bianca says that she already has a boyfriend, but Anson threatens that he will hurt Drew. After Drew arrives at the concert, he sees Bianca with Anson. He confronts her and accuses her of cheating on him. Bianca gets upset and leaves the concert. She is seen crying and deleting photos of her and Drew on her cellphone. Anson then goes up to her, and Bianca tries to get away from him, but he grabs her. He drags her to an alley and then tries to rape her. Bianca screams for help, but Anson covers her mouth and says he's not making her do anything she hasn't done before, meaning that they did have sex when they still were in a relationship. As he tries to rip her clothes off, Drew then appears and grabs Anson off of Bianca. They start fighting and Bianca, not knowing what to do, grabs a brick and hits Anson the head, which causes him to fall to the ground. She then grabs Drew, and they hear somebody screaming, "Hey!", to them. They both run off, accidentally leaving Bianca's bracelet behind, which Vince finds. The next day, Bianca and Drew discover while reading the newspaper that Anson is dead. Rival Relationships *Drew-Bianca Relationship Trivia *Both were involved in trouble with the cops, though Bianca started turning her life around. *Anson attempted to rape Bianca. *In an act of self-defense, Bianca hit Anson on the head - which killed him - in order to protect her then boyfriend Drew and herself. Timeline *Start Up: Prior to What A Girl Wants (2) (1002) *Break Up: Prior to What A Girl Wants (2) (1002) **Reason: Anson was sent to prison. Gallery Bbp07.PNG Banson.jpg Degrassi-episode-1and2-18.jpg Degrassi-episode-1and2-19.jpg Degrassi-episode-1and2-22.jpg Bbp08.PNG Degrassi-episode-1and2-17.jpg 098io.png 90uiu.png 90iuiojjj.png 09uiu.png 0899089.png 8uiounnnn.png 978uty.png 98908iu.png 8787ui.png 7878uijk.png 87uiojjjj.png 89uihhh.png Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:Conflicts Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Category:Season 10